


your temporary touch (it's a hit and run)

by sleepyzeldy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Courting Rituals, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More fluff than angst, Rito courting, and the misunderstanding of those rituals, my piece for the 2021 revalink valentine's exchange!!!, they're just pining idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyzeldy/pseuds/sleepyzeldy
Summary: Body language is important in most races, but for the Rito, Zora, and Gorons it is downright essential. Although for Gorons, they tend to...roughhouse as an expression of camaraderie, rather than have big expressive movements to convey their words. Their, along with the other non-human races, facial expressions are limited, not able to go through the impressive range of emotions Hylians and the Gerudo can. For the Rito, Zora, and Gorons, a Hylian or a Gerudo’s quiet movements are frustrating, and so they were forced to accommodate by looking at their faces, which tended to be the topmost form of non-verbal communication.  Revali himself has grown particularly skilled at discerning the emotions present in a human’s face. A fact he’s quite proud of.Then Link comes into his life with a body somehow less expressive than a damned chuchu and Revali has never wanted to strangle someone more.//Or: Revali misunderstands, but ends up with a boyfriend anyway.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Revali & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	your temporary touch (it's a hit and run)

**Author's Note:**

> this my gift for @starshineandbooks on tumblr!   
> your prompts were:  
> 1\. Link remembers finally, but is it too late?  
> 2\. Feathers in Link's hair.  
> 3\. Courting tradition confusion
> 
> So i took 2 and 3 and put em together (sort of) I hope you like it!!

Body language is important in most races, but for the Rito, Zora, and Gorons it is downright essential. Although for Gorons, they tend to...roughhouse as an expression of camaraderie, rather than have big expressive movements to convey their words. Their, along with the non-human races--facial expressions are limited, not able to go through the impressive range of emotions Hylians and the Gerudo can. For the Rito, Zora, and Gorons, a Hylian or a Gerudo’s quiet movements are frustrating, and so they were forced to accommodate by looking at their faces, which tended to be the topmost form of non-verbal communication. Revali himself has grown particularly skilled at discerning the emotions present in a human’s face. A fact he’s quite proud of.

Then Link comes into his life with a body somehow less expressive than a damned _ chuchu  _ and Revali has never wanted to strangle someone more.

Link is stone. No emotions present on his face, his movements seeming more robotic than a Guardians. Every action having a clear purpose that gives away no personality aside from being a loyal guard dog. Revali would have been quite happy if he never saw that walking corpse of a man in his life ever again. It seemed like the two would never get along, and he was fine with just that.

The calamity, of course, had other plans.

//

Zelda and her loyal dog have come to Rito Village today, both wearing a form of Snowquill armor. Even though it’s been less than a few months since the calamity was defeated, since the champions were found to be alive, she’s still working hard to restore Hyrule Castle to its former glory. Revali can honestly say he’s proud of his friend, though he wishes she’d at least let herself mourn first.

“Revali!” Zelda’s voice cuts through his thoughts, and before he knows it, he’s being engulfed in a warm embrace. These days, it seems like she’s allowed herself to be more physically affectionate with her friends. He ~~loves~~ doesn’t mind it, but he’s also not quite used to it, and feels awkward as he wraps his wings around her in return. There’s a contented sigh from her, so he assumes he’s doing alright.

Over her shoulder he notices  _ him.  _ Link. The…..not so stone-faced Link. Who catches his eye and smiles. Revali looks away.

It seems that since losing his memories, Link has become much more expressive. More often than not there are easy-going smiles adorning his face. He’s still much less expressive than normal people, but for Revali’s keen eyes, it’s almost overwhelming.

The princess steps back, breaking the hug, “Sorry to hug and run, but I am needed for a meeting with the elder,” her eyes twinkle mischievously, “Say, Link decided not to attend the meeting, keep him company, okay?” and with a quick kiss to his cheek (and that was something Revali would never get used to. Hylians and their weird lip touch thing) and before he can get a word in edgewise, she has disappeared further into the village, leaving Link and him silent on the landing.

Sighing irritably, Revali turns to the nuisance, who somehow manages to look completely at ease. “Me, reduced to a simple babysitter,” he scoffs, irritation growing as Link only chuckles in response. Rounding on him, Revali uses his height advantage to appear as intimidating as he can, “Aren’t you supposed to be an expert of all of Hyrule now? I’m sure you know Rito Village more than I do at this point. You should have just gone with the princess instead of inconveniencing me.”

Link’s cheeks gain a pink touch, eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. Revali smirks, the feeling of receiving a reaction from one who used to never be provoked filling him with satisfaction.

“I wanted to spend time with you,” 

Revali freezes. Beak going slack as he looks down at Link. Link who  _ spoke.  _ Actual words, forming a full sentence. A sentence that is even more shocking as he finally processes it.

“You- what, what do you--” Voice filter broken, Revali takes a step back. Link’s cheeks darken even more as he takes in his reaction.

“I don’t remember much from the past, and while I know we weren’t close, I’d like to change that,” he looks away, “That’s why I asked Zelda to let me miss the meeting.”

And then, to add to this bewildering series of events, he begins  _ shuffling from foot to foot.  _

Revali gapes, and if he could blush he’d be as red as a fire chuchu. That series of movements is exactly what Rito do to begin  _ courting.  _

Much of these customs are meant to be subtle, to contrast their flashy and expressive way of speaking. And though Link’s is an even subtler way, it’s still clearly the same half jump. Revali had no idea Link would say all of that, nonetheless begin displaying Rito  _ courting _ customs. 

And, well.

It’s not like Revali is  _ blind.  _ He’s aware of how attractive Link is, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t entertained the notion before, but this is still so...sudden. Then again...it’s not like he  _ hates  _ the idea of it. As much as it pains him to admit, a lot of his irritation towards Link stemmed from not being noticed, and now he’s at the center of his attention. This feeling is new, and it’s confusing, but he doesn’t..find it displeasing. 

Link is still shuffling, looking more and more embarrassed at Revali’s continued silence. 

Maybe it’s the shock of hearing Link speak, or the idea that Link has feelings for him, or that he learned Rito courting customs for this, but Revali raises his talon and responds to the shuffling with a  _ tap, tap, scratch  _ to the wood below him. The acceptance of the courting.

He clears his throat, startling Link, “I had...no idea you felt this way, but I will allow it,” he hesitates, “I...apologize for my harsh words.”

Link’s eyes widen, before a bright relieved grin overtakes his face. Revali suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

“Thank you!” Is the response, and then there’s a hand taking ahold of his wing, and Revali is blindsided by how fast Hylians become so touchy. “I hope we can get along well.”

And really, what else is Revali supposed to do but smile as best as he can in return.

//

Together, they decide to head to the flight range, the perfect spot to both hone their skills and spend time together. 

Link’s archery is good, but it stands no chance against Revali’s own skills. As the kind and benevolent person he is, Revali spends time fixing his stance and offering tips for how to shoot faster yet still retain accuracy. It’s nice, he thinks. Link is a good listener, never complaining and shooting small smiles over his shoulder at Revali.

Eventually, Link seems to begin shivering, and that’s when Revali noes he isn’t wearing the protective ruby gems that come with the outfit.

“No wonder you’re cold,” he huffs, “where is your ruby headpiece, don’t tell me you lost it?” 

Link looks up from where he’s tending to the common Rito swallow bow he’d picked up to practice with, and shakes his head, “I have it, but I always get frustrated with the ribbons and braid,” he laughs sheepishly, before his eyes widen once more, “Revali! Why don’t you do them for me?”

Revali  _ chokes.  _

It seems Link truly does intend to court Revali, and proves the earlier shuffling wasn’t just a fluke as he’d been half-hoping. Braiding another’s feathers (hair?) is an intimate act, solely done by the closest of friends, family, and lovers.

Revali hadn’t planned to move quite that quickly, but he supposes Link just didn’t know how soon such an action could be performed. Somehow, Revali can’t find it in himself to mind.

Swallowing thickly, he nods, “Fine, but you better be grateful that such an impressive Rito has deigned to touch that straw you call hair,” he makes sure his voice is soft, gently pulling on a tuft of Link’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” Link grumbles good-naturedly, before placing the ribbons and gems of the headpiece on Revali’s wings.

He takes a step closer, and carefully combs through the first side piece of hair. It’s surprisingly soft to the touch, a stranger texture than the feathers he’s used to, but not unpleasant. Revali moves quickly and deftly, the braid taking form perfectly. Moving onto the other piece, he can’t help but take a peek at Link’s face, only to find him with his eyes closed and a contented smile on his lips. Resisting the urge to nuzzle that stupid smile, he finishes the second braid. Taking a step back to gaze at his work, he huffs in triumph, “Perfect, as expected of me.”

Link opens his eyes, before carefully running his hands over the braids. The smile on his face turns impossibly softer. The urge to nuzzle him rises once more, but no. Even that is too quick and sudden for his tastes.

“Thank you, Revali,” Link goes to place the metal clasp around his ear. 

Revali takes a moment to breathe slowly. He’s about to do something quite reckless, but the thought has taken root and it won’t let go. 

“Wait,”

Link stops, his bright blue eyes looking at Revali with curiosity.

Taking another breath to calm himself, he sets to work. Eyeing his left wing, he takes a moment to find three suitable feathers, and pulls them out. Ignoring Link’s cry of shock, he grabs a hold of the metal clasp, removing the three metal feathers, before placing his own in it, securing them tightly and carefully.

Placing it in Link’s hand, he turns his face away, gazing into the outside of the flight range hut. “These fit you much better, don’t you think?”

Too many minutes pass in silence, until Revali finds the courage to look back at Link.

The Hylian’s face is practically  _ crimson _ , a whole new shade of red unknown to the world. Mouth slack and eyes wide. Revali starts regretting his decision.

Sensing eyes on him once more, Link jumps to life “R-Revali I don’t mean to-to-to,” the words seem to get stuck in his throat, and so he carefully sets the headpiece aside, raising his hands in the sign language he’d so often used before the calamity.

“ _ Isn’t such a gesture meant only for lovers?”  _ His hands are shaking so much it’s almost impossible to understand him.

Now Revali is the one left speechless. Isn’t….isn’t that the point? He’s only returning the favor of Link’s earlier flirting. That…..That  _ was  _ flirting, wasn’t it? 

“You….how many Rito customs do you know aside from that?” 

The flustered look on Link’s face fades a little, a more confused expression taking place, “ _ Just this one? I happened to ask Kass what the green feathers on his head meant…” _

Of course. Of fucking course something like this would occur. Revali feels foolish, hot shame crawling through him. 

“You...absolute... _ moron!”  _ He’s not sure which of them he’s referring to.

Link flinches back at the outburst, but he’s not done.

“This was a stupid idea in the first place, how could I have thought,  _ you  _ of all people would have sought such a relationship with me. It was foolish of me to expect you to know anything about the subtle and precious way we Rito have of courting. Please do just forget about this entire thing, I’ll be taking my leave.”

Unwilling to face more shame, he reaches for the clasp, to get rid of the feathers he’d so foolishly shared, but a pale hand snatches it first.

“Wha--” he looks at Link, who’s clutching the clasp close to his chest, looking ready to face down a Lynel if it meant he could keep the silly thing safe. Revali reaches for it, but Link only backs away, shaking his head. He tucks it into one of his many pouches, before raising his hands once more.

“ _ I was just surprised! I don’t hate it! I just…I didn’t know I had been flirting, that’s true, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want us to!” His face flushes, “I’m sorry I hurt you but I really do….I want to try. I had a lot of fun today. Won’t you let me wear it?”  _ a shaky smile appears on his face, _ “Wouldn’t want your hard work to go to waste, right?” _

For the third time that day, Revali finds himself speechless. This...this stupid Hylian and his stupid habit of leaving Reavli utterly frustrated and enchanted at once. 

He sighs, letting the tension slip away. As expected, when Link asks so directly, Revali is unable to deny him anything. If this is any clue as to how their relationship will be, Revali knows he’s completely screwed.

“....give it to me.” Link’s expression falls, but he does as told, placing the ear clasp on Revali’s wing reluctantly. 

His eyes close, clearly thinking Revali will leave in a flurry, but gasps as he feels the cold touch of the metal on his ear. Eyes flying open, he looks into the smiling face of Revali, the gentleness shining in his green gaze. He tenderly tucks a piece of Link’s hair behind his ear.

“Let’s study each other’s courting customs this time, yes?” 

Link can’t do anything but laugh delightedly in response.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from glass animal's "your love (deja vu)" which honestly doesn't really fit the vibe of the fic i just like those lyrics KJHGFDFG
> 
> the idea for the non human races resorting to expressive body movements came from the amazing @legendoftoad on tumblr during a discord chat, i just elaborated on the rito courting customs. thank u for letting me use it aj! love u, mwah
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
